Assassin's Creed and Familiar of Zero
by gh0st3
Summary: *Note I do not own AC or Familiar of Zero, but it belongs to company or whatever* After killing Charles Lee, Connor may heard a new rumour, and stumble into the strange world and met a strange person with pink hair name was Louise. How Connor should stay in strange world? Should he accept as familiar?
1. Chapter 1

Assassin's Creed 3 + Familiar of Zero

**Rate: T Action/ adventure/ drama  
**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed 3 or Familiar of zero, but it belongs to the company or whatever. Enjoy!**

Chapter 0 Prologue

Location: Boston, Tavern

Three months later after Connor killed Charles Lee, Connor returned to homestead and he missed his mentor, Achilles. Achilles died because of his old age. Connor want to Boston and heard a new rumour, went to bar and talk to a stranger. Connor ask to stranger about the rumour, 'I just noticed my item has gone missing and I know it's not prank, but a portal, I wouldn't dare to go in there even if it's hell;' stranger said. Connor said 'I should investigate the portal and I've been through in hell this before.' Stranger nods and gave him the map, where the portal was taken. Connor went to mountain and found the portal where the place has taken. He saw a strange portal, he wasn't sure he would go in there, so he walked to the portal without hesitate, and put his finger to touch it. Too late. He just got sucked into portal and fell into darkness.

* * *

Chapter 1

Location: Tristain, Magic of Academy

Louise was such as failure, the classmate called her Zero. "Oh my, what a failure and you can't use the magic, except the explosive." woman with red hair, tall, busty on her chest name is Kirche . "That's right! You can't use your magic, because they called you zero." blonde hair boy name Guiche as he is with his companion, Montmorency, they both giggled. "No! I'll prove you that you are wrong, just you wait and see!" Louise said as she was furious her failure. Professor Colbert had an announcement for the students to perform the rituals to summon the familiar. The students were performance to summon the familiars.

15 minutes later

Professor Colbert check on the final list and called out her name as Louise walked to the empty field and chant her ritual, "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, Pentagon of the Five Elemental Power heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar!" as the explosive blow massive, blocks her vision. Everyone was coughing, "Hey Tabitha, could you use your wind to blow the smoke away, please?" Girl with blue hair, name was Tabitha, nod at Colbert and use her staff to blow the smoke away._ Please be dragon or something rare animal, please, please._ as Louise thinks and saw a human with assassin outfitwith hood on top of his head, had a twin holster with musket pistols, an assassin tomohawk and a sword. _Damn! _

10 minutes ago

Connor did not know where he was, the last thing that he was on the mountain, **My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Vallire, **Connor heard and spun around the darkness **Pentagon of the Five Elemental Power, **he saw a dim light and run toward to the light **heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar!** Connor was successfully to reach the light and fell onto the ground._  
_

* * *

**Author's note  
**

**Well, I made the character name was Connor Kenway (AC3) and the anime (Familiar of Zero). So I will make a chapter 2 later or sooner.  
**

**Leave the comment and give your ideas.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the respond, but it's my first time to write the story from the first chapter and I'm trying to mix up the ideas.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Strange New World

Connor gazed and tried to look around before it became clear and what he saw a dozen of students, monsters, and a bald teacher, except pink hair girl. _Who are you?__ Is this First Civilization? _**(Those who came before) **_Where am I? _said Connor as he saw a girl with pink hair. "But this is mistake!" Louise exclaimed "Please let me summon the familiar again." Professor Colbert replied "You can't summon twice, but this is ritual ground, it is forbidden to summon your familiar, you have no choice left, but you take him as well." Louise was furious, and walk toward to Connor. _What language do they speak? What is she doi-mmmpppphh_ as Connor was kissed by Louise. Connor felt his left hand burning as he gritted his teeth, tried to resist his pain as Louise chants "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, Pentagon that governs Five Elemental Powers give your blessings upon this person and bind it as _my _familiar spirit!" Connor fell unconscious and Kirche giggled "Oh my a human, but a low class creature." Louise dragged Connor to her room.

In a moment of time...

Connor woke up in the room and look around the area, _This place look like my old man's mansion_ (Achilles, well which in case you don't know him unless you play AC3) as he thought of or at least. Lousie spoke, "You!, Familiar, do you have a name?" Connor spun and saw Lousie was sitting on the chair. _I don't understand you, I'm speaking english. _said Connor. "SHUT UP, YOU DOG! I'M ASKING YOU YOU'RE NAME." Lousie shouted. _I don't get it! I don't understand! What did you just say?_ said Connor. Louise tried to remember the spell and got an idea. "Ok, I'm going to put the spell on you and maybe this will keep you quiet. Louise used her staff and tried to silence, it blows Connor's face. Connor was not hurt and shouted at Louise.

"What the hell?! What did you do to me?" as Connor angered.

"Looks like I can understand you." Louise said.

"Who the hell are you?! Just tell me where am I?!" said Connor

"Well, My name is Louise and you are in Tristain, Magic of Academy and you should call me 'master'" Louise explained to him.

"Tristain? A country? Well, my name is Ratonhnhaké:ton, just call my name Connor, and I'm not going to call you, 'master'" Connor gave the statement.

"Rat-no-kin? What the is with the name? and your name was Connor? That is stupid name that I've heard! But why do you have two names?"

Connor got up and walk toward to the window, look around the area,it's night time, while ignored Louise "Looks like this is worst rumour than I found fake BigFoot or Umbrella look alike UFO or monster look alike diver" (**Relax, it's not real, but it's a fake unless you don't want to believe this) **Connor muttered.

"Oi! What do you think what are you doing? You have some duty, you have wash my clothes now, you have to wash them outside, no slacking around, no complaining, because you are my servant."

Connor spun, "What? I'm not a slave! After Seven Years War **(check on the wikipedia) **the people were suffer and deserves need the freedom!"

"No, you are wrong, it is familiar's duty to protect their master and what the hell is Seven Years War?" Louise said

"Fine then Louise, you just sound like Achilles." as Connor grumbled and grabbed the clothes and step out from the room and went outside.

* * *

**I will update in two day or more, but I know Connor is not a fiction, just a myth, except American Revolution.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn it the internet is too slow. And don't worry about the suggestion and I can sort this out, if i had to put my idea.**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Lesson

Connor walked outside and was furious, _I've should've never go to tavern to learn the stupid rumor, _as Connor thought. He did not notice a young girl while she is carrying the full laundry of basket . They both fell, "Oh sorry! I didn't notice, please forgive me!" said maid girl with busty on her chest. Connor was unhurt and scratch on his head and said, "It's ok, don't worry about this and I can help you. Oh I forgot, what is your name?"

"Siesta, my name is Siesta and who are you?" she said

"Oh nice to meet you, my name is Ratonhnhaké:ton or you can call me Connor." Connor asked while he help Siesta.

"What a strange name. And where do you come from?"

"Well, I'm from America and I'm former Mohawk of tribe, don't worry I could speak english."

"Wow, and could you teach me of your language, please?"

"Well, ok then I'll teach you and this shouldn't take long before I ask you."

"Sure! And what do you need?"

"I don't know how to wash the clothes."

**Meanwhile...**

Louise is getting impatient, that her familiar has not return. She wait, she wait, she wait, until she gave up and have to find her familiar. Louise left the room and went to hall to find the familiar, she stop and saw that Connor is talking to Siesta, she hide and heard a gibberish language (english), Louise is getting irritated and approach toward to Connor and Siesta. They both looked at Louise, "WHY ARE YOU TAKING TOO LONG?! AND THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT, NO BREAKFAST FOR YOU THIS MORNING!" Louise shouted and grab Connor's Assassin's outfit and dragged him to Louise room.

**In Louise's room**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING THAT GIRL?! YOU ARE LUCKY IF I HAD BOUGHT MY OWN WHIP TO BEAT YOU TO DEATH!" as Louise shouted. Connor sat on the floor and look down, _Ok she does not sound like Achilles, she is worst than Achilles. _

"HEY,DOG, LOOK AT ME AND NOW! You're name is Connor? Is that right?"

Connor nod

"That's what I thought. Now tell me about yourself. And you said that I sound like Achilles this earlier, who is Achilles?" Louise ask Connor

"Well Achilles is my mentor, he taught me about my skills, knowledge, and outwit." Connor half-grin, "I am from America, former Mohawk of tribe, and I'm half english, half native."

"Well, you like your mentor? That's great, and are you noble?"

Connor recalled and said "Well, my father was once a noble, until I killed my own father after HE LET MY MOTHER TO DIE!"

Louise was shock to hear and replied "I've should never said that you are noble and I'm sorry about your mother."

"It's ok, but it's late and I don't think if I'm going to trust you, but I'm not going to tell you about myself. Maybe one day, you should learn to trust." as they both gone to sleep.

* * *

**The next morning...**

****Connor woke up early and saw Louise was already sleeping, he wouldn't dare to wake her up, if she shout at me. Well, ok then I have to wake her up gently. He tiptoed and poke Louise's shoulder as she woke up and saw Connor. Louise reacted.

_Uh-oh this is going to be ugly, I guess I'd better go before she beats me to death.._

**A few minutes later...**

****Connor and Louise went to hall, Connor did not expect the tables were well prepared the breakfast well. Connor walked to the chair and pull before Louise sat on the chair.

"Hey! That's my seat!"

"Only familiar should eat the food on the floor" as she pointed a single bowl with a bread on the floor. Connor looked at Louise and don't want to argue her, but he gave up and decide to sit on the floor and ate the bread. _This is worst, maybe I've should've gone to the forest to hunt the animals and cook my own food._

* * *

**Author's note: I hate the internet can be too slow, it took me few hours to recover the internet. And I was expecting to wait for the internet to recover it. I hope I will write and there is a moment that I could put Guiche and Connor to fight.**


End file.
